It's not a good idea to trust fairy tales
by francisthewheel
Summary: Rebekah sees a random woman named Amber in a restaurant and runs away, crying. Has Niklaus something to with it? What has happened? What does he hide? Set at the beginning of the fourth season this story enters in Rebekah's mind who is trying to forget the past she had forgotten, but that a simple gaze has brought to light again. [AU - Klaus hasn't stabbed his sister]
1. Chapter One

**I don't own anything.  
Hi everybody! It's my first fics in English and I am a little bit nervous because I know there are a lot of mistakes I did not notice. I am very sorry about that.  
What can I say about this fic? I don't know. It's set in an Alternative Universe where Niklaus didn't stab Rebekah so it's set at the beginning of the fourth season which I like a lot.  
Hope you enjoy it!**

Fra

I  
It's never a good idea to trust fairy tales

"Vampires only drink blood, mom! I cannot drink milk!"

An eight years old boy protested. How could his mother ask such a dumb question? He was not going to drink or eat anything but blood. He was a vampire and vampires did not listen to their moms, did they?  
His mother was not happy at all. She did not know exactly why his son pretended to be a vampire that much. Her lovely husband, a psychologist, had said that it was normal for children of their son's age to believe in such fairy tales, but at the same time, it was a thing to observe and delete.

"Oh, sweetie" said the woman "but vampires doesn't exist! It's all in your mind!"

"NO! You are lying!" the boy screamed and got up, everybody at the restaurant looked at the scene as it was a very interesting movie and the woman blushed "I saw it! I saw a vampire! A blond girl! Blood covered her mouth! And... And her teeth were long! I saw it, mom! Why don't you believe me!?"

"Thomas! I swear to our omnipotent God that when we get home you will be punished! Now sit down again and eat your breakfast! Your father will know about this now!" said the woman coldly, taking her cell phone out of her black bag to compose her husband's number.

Rebekah took a sip from her cup of coffee trying not to laugh, even though the scene was too funny. How ridiculous was that woman? She did not want her son to be normal; she wanted to protect him from a reality he could not escape, even if that was not Mystic Falls.  
The boy kept not listening to his mom. He knew that vampires exist and the one who was listening to them without being noticed, realized what he had said before about a blond girl. Caroline. It had to be her, because according to the amount of experience she had gained in a thousand of years, Rebekah didn't walk with blood on her face. Neither did Caroline. Caroline had never left Mystic Fall and there were many blond vampires in the world. Her brother loved the blonde-haired women.

"Are you really focusing on what a little silly boy has to say about a vampire?" the vampire lifted her eyes up and murmured. "Could you please stop being so paranoid?"

When she got up, the boy started pointing at her as he had just seen a ghost. Or a vampire.  
How happy was now his mother? All her nightmares was taking form, composing in front of her beautiful green eyes. She opened her mouth in a comic pose, and then she closed it. The restaurant had fallen in a nervous silence; nobody was going to talk.

"IS SHE!" said the boy after a while "THE WOMAN I'VE SEEN"

For the first time, Rebekah gave a random look to the embarrassed mother of Thomas and froze.  
Those green eyes. Those lips. The way her clothes dressed her. She knew her. Amber.  
Rebekah ran away. She did not cared about the others' memory. She had to leave that town forced by something invisible and strong. Her brother. Niklaus.

Someone was crying in the woods. Caroline was sure about that and about the fact that those broken noises came from a female mouth. But who? Who was crying during a peaceful evening as that? She did not know yet and a little part of her did not want to know. The woods were a strange place to refuge, especially in a city full of vampires as Mystic Fall and the fact that she was very tired did not help at all.  
What she had to do? She was a powerful supernatural creature who drank blood. Why was she scared? She nodded and walked away trying to avoid the cause of that sighs. And she felt bad.

"Hey, who's there?" she asked.

Nobody answered, but Caroline felt a rapid movement of the landscape that surrounded her. Another vampire. Was that a sort of a trap? She suddenly felt anxious and decided to go home.

"It's me," answered a cracked voice behind her "Rebekah."

The blond girl turned around. Rebekah's face was red and shocked. Her puffy eyes were lucid because of the tears that had marked her cheeks. Something had happened and Caroline felt a sense of pity for the original.

"What's happened?"

"Don't you want to hit me with stick? I've killed your friend!" she said saddened "I deserve it!"

"Are you here to fight?" Caroline asked furiously "If you are it's better to me to go ho-"

"I," Rebekah interrupted her, shaking her blond hair "I wasn't. I only need to be alone"

Caroline stopped. Again, she didn't know what to do. She could leave her here with those tears, couldn't she? Rebekah was a thousand year vampire, she didn't need comfort. Or maybe she was wrong.  
_I am dead_, Caroline thought, _not a bitch_.

"Are you sure? I mean I've heard you crying.."

"These aren't your business!" exclaimed the other closing her eyes a multiple of times "Are you dumb or what? Go! Leave me alone like everybody else!"

What. Was. She. Talking. About. If Rebekah hadn't had a little bit of self-control, she would have punched herself for the confession she had just made. She had never exposed her feelings that much. What was happening?

"Rebekah, I am not going to leave." She lied "I am not everyone else! I am Caroline and even if I hate you just a little bit because what you did.. I am not a bitch."

The light was gone but they were still able to see the life of those trees. It was a vampire's skill to see even with the darkest of the night and Caroline was glad of that. She couldn't even describe how looked like the world after a sunset. Amazing, simply amazing.

"Caroline, leave me alone."

Was Rebekah begging her? Caroline was shocked.

"And don't tell anyone that you saw me" she added.

"What's happened, Rebekah? You look sad" the other girl asked again, but sad was not a good word to describe how did Rebekah feel.

"It's never a good idea to trust in fairy tale" was the bitter answer that came out of her mouth before she left.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello guys! This is the new chapter of my fanfic. This is not so deep but it contains something very important for the plot. Are you able to guess what? I promise to build a very good story or at least I try.  
I accept any kind of comments. **

**Francis.**

II 

A beautiful brown haired girl faked a smile.  
She was pretending that everything was all right just not to worry her beloved ones, but how high was the price of falsity? How long would have been capable of lying without falling? The eternity was a heavy weight on her chest as much as the idea of damnation.  
Elena was a vampire and even if she did not like it, she had to accept it, but she was angry too. Why did Rebekah kill her? What did she wanted? Revenge? Actually, it might have sounded normal but according Elena's mind, shocked by all the sensation she had to deal with, it simply was not and that blond chick had to die.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

Stefan's voice interrupted her thoughts. He was waiting for her to go to school as a normal couple in a normal day although they were not. How could they? Elena prevented her to sob in front of her boyfriend. Was it wrong to wish a happy day in spite of everything?

"Yes, I am" she answered and kissed him on the lips "Why don't we go to school?"

"Are you sure you are ready? What if you feel the desire of killing someone?" he asked, "I wouldn't judge you if you decide to stay home."

"Stefan," Elena putted her hands on her boyfriend's chest to push him "I'm not an excuse to skip classes!"

Stefan laughed and went to his car. He knew that Elena was faking and that she needed blood more than anything else. She was dangerous as a pity bomb ready to explode, who would have died soon? Jeremy? Some random student? He was scared.  
The reality was that he felt incredibly sorry for her. Why was he so damned generous with everyone? If he would have been an egoist, now Elena had been alive.

"Can we at least skip the first lesson?" he proposed watching her with puppy's eyes "I don't want to study some old man I've already met. It's awkward!"

Elena tried to be serious but she could not.  
"You've met Oscar Wilde?" she asked, pausing over the message she was wring to Caroline "Sometimes I forget that you're the old guy here!"

Stefan started the car and the house he considered as his disappeared after a moment. He gave Elena a very quickly gaze.  
"I haven't," he admitted, turning on the left and then again on the right "but I've never liked him a lot! All that damnation… it's sad!"

When they arrived at school, Elena realized that blood was all around her. How hungry she was. How much she wanted to break somebody's fragile neck just to drink his or her blood. Tempted by all these sensations, the brunette grabbed the handle of the car's door not to fall down.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

She could not fake; she was not strong enough. All the good purpose she had, the ones that were meant to keep other people safe, were now lying under a double layer of evilness. She had to be stopped.

"Blood," she murmured, "it's here! Why don't you want it? Why do _I_ want it?"

Rebekah laughed. That new vampire was so cute. Elena was trying to be a badass as her, but she still looked like a nauseating puppy who had constantly a couple of tears pooling her eyes.  
She had to do something to rock the boat.

"Do you have a problem with blood, Elena?" she screamed, "Why don't you take a sip? Then you'll feel good!"

She walked away with a big smile on her face.  
Elena did not deserve that attention. She was not the first girl who became a vampire. Why was she so important? A couple of blond strands fell over her left ear and she quickly removed them with a delicate gesture.

"…what about the ball? Will you help me, Caroline?" Rebekah heard a girl talking and another one, somebody that she knew, answered, "I will and I already have some ideas."

A fragment of the past night came up to Rebekah's mind. She was crying, she was fragile and Caroline saw her. What did she tell to her friends? She had to do something in purpose.

"Can I help too?" she said, reaching the two girls and giving a giant smile to a very surprised Caroline.

"Of course you can, Bekah" Angel giggled, being so excited to have such popular girls in her group of little nerds "We'll have the first meeting in a few hours!"

"That's wonderful!" Rebekah looked at the girl straight in the eyes "Now leave without saying a single word."

Caroline was amazed. What did Rebekah wanted? As the night before, she was besotted with different feelings. Was she supposed to listen what the girl wanted to say? Did she care about that? Or maybe she was just ruining other people's lives.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, on the defensive.

"What do you remember?" Rebekah was very worried. "Did you tell someone?"

"What? That I met you in the woods while I wanted to kill some bunnies? No, I have not."

"And you will not, will you?"

"What are you worried about? I only saw you crying, Jesus! It's not a big deal!"

"You know what?" Rebekah said, pushing Caroline against a wall "Screw you." 


End file.
